1. Field
This invention relates to avocado protection, and more particularly to an avocado preservation and freshness saver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people consume avocados daily and weekly. Many of these people only use a portion of an avocado, which can usually be half of an avocado. In order to keep the remaining half of the avocado fresh, people either place the avocado in a refrigerator, which can be by itself, in a plastic bag, wrapped in plastic or in aluminum foil. These ways of preserving an avocado half has its drawbacks. Mainly, air is allowed to interact with most of the unprotected surface of the avocado allowing oxidation. This escalates the deterioration of the avocado half.
Further, the saved half of the avocado can be damaged by other items bumping into the avocado half, rolling over, etc., which also escalates deterioration by bruising and can also alter the shape of the avocado half.